The latch art is replete with apparatus for securing first and second members together, e.g., a container lid and body. Uncontrolled structure in opposing latch portions can complicate latch engagement by preventing engagable positioning of the members, i.e., the uncontrolled structure abuts other lock structure or one of the members as positioning of the members is attempted. Such uncontrolled structure can also protrude from the members to present a hazard to adjacent equipment and/or personnel.